


REMUS LEFT THE DOOR OPEN AND NOW VIRGIL IS GONE... YAY!

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: REMUS LEFT THE DOOR OPEN, NOW VIRGIL IS GONE AND JANUS IS A BLUSHING MESS.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	REMUS LEFT THE DOOR OPEN AND NOW VIRGIL IS GONE... YAY!

''Hey! Have you seen Anxiety he's about this tall clearly gay but we haven't had the talk''!

''Remus! Stop messing around and help me find Virgil NOW''! Janus screamed in pure rage.

3 HOURS AGO

There was a door that separated the light sides and the dark sides and there are times that door is locked and there are times a dark side unlocks the door with there head or a chainsaw whenever he feels like it, but once the broken door get spotted, the light sides have to fix it again. There were times the door opened on it's own but that's very very rare.

''Remus where's Virgil, it's time for his bath'', Janus said looking around for the little side.

''He's over there playing with glass'', Remus pointed, never taking his eyes off of his sketch book, Remus was drawing ideas of how he was going to kill his brother in his own creative ways.

''You mean the broken glass pile right next to the open door to the light sides''? Janus said.

''What open door- SHIT''! Remus said turning his head to see a open door and no Virgil playing with glass.

''Get your ass up and help me find Virgil and maybe when we finally find him I won't rip your spine out of your body with my bare hands and beat you with it! Janus screamed in fear of what might happen to Virgil.

Remus tried his best to get up but it was hard when you've just got a boner from what Janus just said to you, and now here they are running around to find the missing little side.

NOW

''This is fine'', Janus said to himself, he has Remus to help him so he has help, then Janus turned and noticed Remus was gone.

''Shit''! Janus vowed to kill Remus when all this is over.

''Um... Excuse me are you Deceit'' ? Said a sweet voice.

Janus turn and came face to face with a light side. He had large glasses but it didn't hide his big brown teddy bear eyes, and a smile that could even blind the sun. His clothes were light blue with a gray sweater wrapped around his pearl skin neck. He also had strong arms with Virgil wrapped around one of them.

''Virgil''! Janus was then slapped back into reality. Virgil then ran to Janus and wrapped his arms around Janus's left leg.

''Please don't be mad'', Virgil begged.

Janus didn't want to look bad in front of the light side so he said, ''I'm not mad, but we will have a talk later about this. Janus said as he picked Virgil up into his arms.

''You're so lucky to have such a sweet little boy'', said the happy light side.

Janus wanted to laugh at that comment but he didn't there were a lot of things to describe Virgil and sweet isn't one of them. On the first day when Virgil was created he bit him, Remus, and the other dark sides whenever they got near him. ''Yes I am! I'm Deceit by the way and you are''?

''I'm Patton Thomas's morality''! He introduced himself with an even more precious smile.

''Morality! That's a big part of Thomas and he's standing right in front of him, keep your cool Janus'', he thought to himself.

''Patton''! Scream another light sides in the distance.

''Oh! I have to go it was nice meeting you Deceit''! Patton waved.

''Bye''! And Janus waved back with a blush that even brightened his scales.

Virgil looked at Janus weird, why is he so happy, then Janus got out of his phase and turned to Virgil with a serious look. Oh no! Here comes the yelling! Virgil thought.

''Virgil if your ever going to run away or get lost again make sure it's Patton that finds you, understand? Janus said very seriously.

''Huh''? Virgil said confused. ''But he makes these weird jokes and''-

''End of Discussion now tell me what do you know about him, is he seeing anyone, or likes snakes''? Janus said on his way to give the confused little side a bath.


End file.
